


【卡带】雨月物语

by Minadozakisana



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minadozakisana/pseuds/Minadozakisana
Summary: 一辆自行车，小卡大堍，少年卡和御姐堍
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 13





	【卡带】雨月物语

那时候旗木卡卡西把宇智波带土压在身下。全部射进了她的身体里。带土在他的身下呜咽了一声。她的黑发披散在枕上，流水一样濡湿了枕被。带土转过身来拥抱住卡卡西的脖颈，埋首在他的颈窝里，声音喑哑。她说：“卡卡西，射进来……全都射进来，让我怀孕，让我怀上你的孩子。”

她的声音打着颤，眼角微微发红，眼睛里也蒙上了雾气。

“……”

卡卡西觉得自己仿佛穿行在一个梦境里。他不是不理智的人，但对上宇智波带土的眼睛，他就失去了理智。他像路边被抛弃流浪的野犬，闻到曾经主人的气味，就不再清醒，断手断脚，打断脊梁也要回到她的身边，永远留在她的身边。

带土揽着少年卡卡西的脖颈，仰头吻了他的唇一下，又是一下。她引着银发少年的手熨上她的小腹。好像在那柔软肌肤之下，真的有个生命即将诞生。卡卡西想，从此带土再也不能离开他，因为她要成为一个母亲，孩子的母亲应当爱孩子的父亲。

“……该是男孩子，象你这么好看的。长大了象你这么高的，胳膊和腿长长的，背挺直直的，头发茂盛的。你说叫什么名字好？”

卡卡西认真侧头想一下，眼睛深黑所有所诉，同时露出雪白牙齿笑笑，伸手在妻子脸上探一把，指尖温柔抹掉点什么。他说：“我们可以叫他神威。”

带土的漆黑杏眼眨了眨，她说：“好”。

天明时分，蟹壳青的天光里，十八岁的旗木卡卡西看着自己的新婚妻子，她睡着的脸不施粉黛，有伤痕的一边脸埋在枕头里，黑发松松地挽着，漆黑眉睫美得几近不真实。

旗木卡卡西十八岁那年迎娶宇智波一族陌生的宗女，只因为那一点微渺的期望，以及带土辗转托人留下的暗示。掀开头纱的那一瞬，站在他面前的是一个许多年后的带土，她伤痕累累却依旧美丽。他所迎娶的，确实是自己的小学同学没错，但却是一个从许多年后返回到现在的带土。卡卡西曾经询问过她是如何从神无毗桥之战中归来，又是为了什么才跋涉过时间的洪流回到现在。但他并没有获得答案，回答他的只有她沙哑的叹息。

他的妻子喜怒无常，一面在嘴上说着赝品垃圾，一面在他的身下流泪，眼泪像小时候那样从眼角滑落下来。他的妻子在慵懒的午后出去，在子夜的微醺中踩着杂沓的步子回来他的床边，她将残妆的脸埋向银发少年尚且纯白冷静，不明所以的手心，埋藏了许多年的眼泪，叫他无措地接着。她是在爱恋，还是失去爱恋？

带土在最深最晦暗的梦境里重又见到旗木卡卡西，那是在四战战场上，幽蓝的电光如同一千只飞鸟在鸣叫，银发的上忍一击刺穿了自己的胸膛。醒来时并不是被窗外的阳光唤醒，是被卡卡西的掌心摩挲着她的胸部。

带土任由他。昨夜她穿了件不舒适但美丽的新内衣，美丽的黑紫交织的蕾丝，胸被半罩杯托高得鼓胀，令卡卡西轻易就摩挲到乳尖。她合眼继续睡，梦中少年在探索自己。

卡卡西抚摸带土的身体，如同爱慕一尊月光下的残破的女神塑像，好奇那随月光云影渐渐移动的阴影沟壑，银发少年伸手轻轻触碰带土的身体，被那大理石的冰凉打个冷颤。卡卡西紧紧拥抱着带土，明明是火遁使者的身体，却不知为何，触碰起来是冰冷的。

新婚之夜，那是带土第一次承受作为男人的卡卡西。在过去的岁月里，卡卡西在带土的心中只是那个讨人厌的银发细软的小天才，那个口出恶言的小学同学，那个没有保护好琳的垃圾赝品，那个刺穿自己心脏的银发忍者。如今卡卡西属于男性的一部分在带土的身体里进出着，那头张扬翘起的白发也扫过自己的脸颊，卡卡西温热的呼吸埋在带土的颈窝里，蓬松柔软的头发在带土的下巴上轻扫着。

卡卡西常迟迟不肯退出，好久好久趴伏着，湿发粘到带土的颈，手也缠着她的，紧紧攥住，呼吸也哽咽了。带土在他的身下无意识地哭了起来，喘不过气，肩膀抽动着，体内绞紧了卡卡西。

一个人怎么可以经过一个陷阱两次，并且明明知道那是陷阱？宇智波带土在三十一岁的时候回到遥远的过去，遇上十八岁的旗木卡卡西。面前的这个人，不是虚假的赝品，而是真正的，年轻又鲜活的卡卡西。

你知道，所有的爱来自于时间，也失踪于时间。大家都不过是某个时间上相遇，而后某个时间上离开而已。我也没有什么两样。可是又有什么错？他年轻，我靠着他，就觉出他衣服下面手臂线条多么流畅紧实，生命几欲弹跳而出。他年轻，于是多么干净，当第一次碰触，他甚至为自己的欲望感到羞惭难堪，他笨拙不知如何打开我和安排他自己。他年轻，还会有此后无尽泪与汗水，并且那不是心凉了的泪，那泪水会有温度又急速，就像我自己曾经年轻一样……

带土想，我不是爱他，我是爱我失去的全部岁月。

我还记得他是怎样的。

我不能等到他说爱。他一生没说过这个字。他年轻的时候没有说，错过了机会以后也不会再说。

那时候宇智波带土凝视旗木卡卡西的脸，他连睡着了也皱着眉，头掉向一边，累得不堪承托他自己，仿佛一个疲惫的少年的脸。但他醒了又会那么端正，那么好的皮相，眼睛如同一口温柔的泉。带土看着他的面容，银色睫毛好长，都垂下来要扎进眼睛里去，那么长。宇智波带土像发神经一样用力推醒他，她说：卡卡西，从今天以后，我就爱你了，好不好？

他从睡意中节节苏醒，眼角眉梢现出轻快之意，银白长睫颤了颤，终于只说了一个字：好。


End file.
